Senior Year
by bttf4444
Summary: Quigley Quagmire reflects on his life, as he feels restless about starting school the next day. Dedicated to The Secondhand Serenade and Phish Tacko for helping me. Add new fics, Remembering Mom and Motherly Love.
1. Night Before The Final Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events.**

_August 28, 1985  
10:00 PM PDT_

Seventeen-year-old Quigley Quagmire was feeling so restless - as he lay in bed next to his eighteen-year-old girlfriend, Violet Baudelaire. It was sure hard to believe that they'd be returning to school tomorrow, which made him feel a little apprehensive.

The Quagmires and the Baudelaires have been living in Hill Valley for just a little over two years, and they've managed to make a lot of friends. The last instance of arson took place way back in 1972, so the group felt it relatively safe to live in the city.

There were seven people in the house. Quigley had a brother named Duncan, and a sister named Isadora - and they were triplets. Klaus, Violet's younger brother, really was mature at sixteen years old. Sunny, Violet's younger sister, was five years old - and she barely remembered the series of unfortunate events of three years ago.

The youngest member of the household was Beatrice Baudelaire, who was only three years old, was actually the daughter of Kit Snicket. Kit had been infected with a quite deadly virus, called Medusoid Mycelium - and it had very tragically taken her life. As a result, the Baudelaires had rather taken it upon themselves to raise young Beatrice.

Quigley thought of how he and Violet have lived together for over two years, even though they've really met over a year before that. He thought of how Isadora was dating Klaus, and it'd be very neat for the four of them to have a double wedding.

Duncan was dating a girl named Jennifer Parker. Quigley sure sighed with envy, as he thought of how both of Jennifer's parents were still alive. There was a point when the Baudelaires figured that one of their parents were still alive, but that turned out to be a false alarm. At any rate, it was actually fortunate that the orphans had each other.

Quigley then thought of how he'd be entering the twelfth grade, and how this would probably be his last year of school. Even though Mr. Strickland was a stern man who wasn't very fond of children, he wasn't quite as bad as Vice Principal Nero had been.

Even though Quigley was lucky enough to never have to attend Prufrock Preparatory School, he actually heard all kinds of horror stories about the boarding school from his siblings and the Baudelaires - and how the school wasn't exactly real orphan friendly.

As Violet went for about two years without having much of an education, except for the brief time at Prufrock Preparatory School, she was actually in the same grade as the Quagmire triplets. She really was skilled at math, and it was one of her favourite subjects. Reading, on the other hand, was never exactly one of her strong points.

Klaus, on the other hand, was sure fond of reading - so he was quite above average for his age. The only subject he wasn't very skilled in was math. Even though he was actually in the same boat as Violet, he was also going to enter the twelfth grade.

Quigley's thoughts then turned to Sunny. She was going to be starting kindergarten - and she was quite nervous about starting school. Likewise, Beatrice was real nervous about attending preschool. Still, Quigley really couldn't help but think about how lucky Sunny and Beatrice were. After all, they didn't have to do any tough assignments.

Of course, geography was always Quigley's best subject - as he had always been real fond of drawing maps. History was Duncan's best subject, as he rather had dreams of being a journalist. Poetry was Isadora's specialty, and she enjoyed writing couplets.

The Baudelaires were extraordinarily gifted. Violet was the inventer - and she always tied her hair up into a ribbon, whenever she planned to invent anything. Klaus rather had a passion for books, which sometimes really helped Violet with her inventions.

Sunny was a very skilled cook, which was one talent that the elder Baudelaires really lacked. As a result, she usually prepared the meals for the family. When she was still just a tiny baby, she had very strong teeth - and she rather loved to bite. However, her love for biting had pretty much been entirely replaced with her love for cooking.

As with Violet, math was also Quigley's strong subject. However, he didn't share his brother's love for writing - so he never was especially real fond of writing reports or essays. He wanted to write a report on the VFD last year, but that wasn't allowed.

He realized it was better to think positively. Even though Mr. Strickland had a habit of calling everyone "slackers", his punishments were relatively fair - even though he just looked for every excuse to give out detentions. It sure seemed mild, in comparison to the food-related punishments that Vice Principal Nero used to punish the students.

The Quagmires and the Baudelaires also had plenty of friends - and a lot of the girls in school believed Quigley and Duncan to be so cute, even if they really were short. The boys had medium-length brown hair and slate-blue eyes. Isadora had the same shade of hair as her brothers - but she had brown eyes, and she was two inches shorter.

Isadora was the spitting image of their mother, Lorraine Baines. Quigley and Duncan did sort of resemble their father, Rupert Quagmire - although they sure more closely resembled their great-grandfather, William McFly. William was born 100 years ago.

One of the major reasons why the group decided to move to Hill Valley, was because the Quagmires really had a big history in the city. Their mother's family had moved to Hill Valley in 1947, and Lorraine had developed a very close relationship with Rupert.

William's daughter, Alice, met Theodore Quagmire back in 1925. While his family was extremely rich, they really weren't snobbish at all. Theodore and Alice actually fell in love at first sight. Alice's younger brother, Arthur, was only fourteen - when he had been devoured by Lachrymose Leeches. Alice was always grieved by that incident.

His thoughts turned to Prufrock Preparatory School, as he thought of how his siblings and the Baudelaires never had many friends. The other students either quite actively ridiculed the orphans, or just simply avoided them - perhaps because they were quite afraid that they might also be tormented by the the school snob, Carmelita Spats.

Granted, they had bullies like Douglas Needles and Miff Tannen to contend with. The boys were always harassing Violet and Isadora. Quigley and Duncan were always so dedicated to defending the other kids at school from being bullied by them, as well.

Miff's father, Count Biff, was actually the nastiest person in the city of Hill Valley. He sure wasn't as scary as Count Olaf, though - who was after the Baudelaires' fortune and Quagmires' sapphires. He had died back on the island three years ago, though.

Still, he knew the stories of how Count Biff used to harass his mother. When Rupert had rescued Lorraine from being taken advantage of, it was then that Lorraine sure knew that she wished to spend her life with him. Tears sure came to Quigley's eyes, as he realized just how he missed his parents. He wished he could bring them back.

"Are you feeling okay, Quig?" Violet asked, as she sat up in bed. She then turned on the lamp and looked over at Quigley. "Aw, what's the matter? You're crying. What is troubling you, honey? Are you just that upset about returning to school tomorrow?"

"No, it's not that," Quigley replied, weeping. "I was really thinking about my parents have fallen in love, and it's sure rather sad how they died young. It just wasn't long after we turned thirteen, and then... Oh, Violet, I simply miss them quite terribly."

"I really do understand the feeling, Quig," Violet replied, as she gently placed her arm around her boyfriend. "Why don't we head into the kitchen, and I can make some hot chocolate." As Quigley nodded, she then added, "In a way, I can't help but think that Sunny and Beatrice are lucky. It's hard to miss someone you don't even remember."

"I see what you mean," Quigley replied, as he tried to stop crying. "The pain of losing someone you love is just too great to bear. You know, I've really been thinking about what happens to us... after we die. Do you think there is an afterlife of some sort?"

"I would like to think there is one," Violet replied, sighing. "You know, I never was that religious - but I'm starting to think there might be a God. During the time that we were experiencing our series of unfortunate events, I just didn't feel that there was a God. I mean, we were just undergoing one tragedy after another, and it just made me..."

"I know exactly what you mean," Quigley replied, as he wiped his eyes. "I'd really like to believe that we would, one day, be reunited with our loved ones. I mean, the idea of heaven provides me with hope that I might... be able to see my parents again."

"I can never be as optimistic as Phil always was," Violet replied, as she was filling the kettle up with water. "Still, I sure think it's a great idea to never lose sight of hope. I really wonder if everyone else is sleeping well. After all, tomorrow really will be a..."

"You two couldn't sleep, either?" asked Klaus, just as he and Isadora stepped into the kitchen. "We could go for some hot chocolate ourselves. It's very hard to believe that this will actually be our last year of school. I quite must say that Hill Valley High School is certainly a much better school than Prufrock Preparatory School ever could be."

"I heard that the school has now closed down," replied Isadora, as she took a seat at the table. "Not only are our peers much nicer here, but we also receive quite a better education. You know, we should make our last year of high school be the greatest."

Quigley smiled at his sister, as Violet was pouring the hot chocolate into the cups. He just did have a lot to really be thankful for. As sad it was to lose his parents in a fire, the experience had caused him to mature as a person. For that, he was fortunate. 


	2. Remembering Mom

_May 9, 1986  
4:00 PM PDT_

Quigley Quagmire swallowed deeply, as he glanced at Violet Baudelaire. Klaus, Violet's brother, sat next to Quigley - while Isadora, Quigley's sister, sat next to Violet. There was just so much that the Quagmires really had in common with the Baudelaires. They had been orphaned five years ago, and they had gone through so much tragedies.

They were at Francesca's Italian Diner, as two of the Quagmires were dating two of the Baudelaires. Violet, who was the eldest of the group, was nineteen - while Klaus was seventeen. Quigley and Isadora, along with Duncan, were almost eighteen.

Duncan was dating Jennifer Parker - and they were at Hill Valley Park, with Sunny and Beatrice Baudelaire. Sunny was six, while Beatrice was four. Beatrice was actually the daughter of Dewey Denouement and Kit Snicket, but the Baudelaires adopted her.

"Jennifer is so lucky," Isadora said, with a sigh. "I'm sure she has special plans for this Sunday. I know that I shouldn't begrudge Jennifer her happiness, but... I know it has been nearly five years ago, but the pain of it never quite goes away. I mean, I never will stop remembering her. I really hope that we can see our own children grow up."

"Just imagine what it was like for us," Violet pointed out. "I mean, not only did we lose our parents - but we also had Count Olaf stalking us. It was like, well... It seemed like we could hardly ever catch a break. Things really just kept on getting worse for us."

"I can imagine that it wasn't very pleasant," Quigley replied, sympathetically. "It was such a long year for us, until Friday had informed us as to where you were. We very much were worried about you. The thing is, we weren't even sure if you were alive."

"Well, everything is now in the past," replied Klaus. "If anything, our experiences sure made us into stronger people. Of course, there simply were a lot of times, when I was mad at God - for allowing all the tragedy to happen to us. I simply couldn't understand why we were so unfortunate. Granted, I still don't quite understand - but I guess..."

"We also have a lot to be thankful for," added Violet. "I mean, there were quite a few very friendly folks who went looking for us. If it wasn't for them, we really might have drowned. I'm sure thinking of going to college, and maybe becoming a social worker."

"That would be awesome," replied Quigley, as he flashed Violet a lopsided smile. "With you as a social worker, and Jennifer as a child psychologist - we can expect that you'll both do your part to make the world a better place. After all, with these Tannens..."

"Oh, I just can't stand Miff Tannen," grumbled Isadora. "He tried to hit on me, today - while insisting that I was sexy, just like my mother. He simply had the gall to add that, since his father never quite got my mother, that he should have me." With a sigh, she added, "It's bad enough that our mother is dead - but does he have to rub it in, too?"

"I'm real sorry, Iz," Klaus replied, sighing. "I really wonder if that might be part of the reason why Miff always picks on me. I mean, I know he thinks I'm some sort of nerd - but he probably resents the fact that you and I are together. The Tannens really..."

"Douglas Needles is just as bad," pointed out Quigley, sighing. "I really don't get why he has to pick on me. Granted, I really understand how much he hates how I provide aid and comfort to those that he picks on - but I just try be a very friendly person."

"I'm sure he wishes that he could be as cute as you," Violet replied, coyly. "He resents how you can be so nice to everyone, and still be popular. If more people at the school were just like you, it really would be a better place. I must say that the school really is a lot better than Prufrock Prep. I can't say that I'm too fond of Mr. Strickland, but..."

"He's certainly a lot better than Vice Principal Nero, right?" asked Klaus. "I was happy to hear that the school was shut down. It sure was the most horrible school that I've ever went to. I remember how that Orphan Shack was such a horrible piece of shit."

"You can say that, again," replied Isadora. "Anyway, I really can't say that I'm looking forward to Mother's Day. I sure badly wish that we could go back in time, and prevent my mother from dying. I remember how loving she always was, and I just miss her."

"I really miss my mother, too," agreed Violet. "In a way, Sunny and Beatrice are quite lucky to have no memories of their mothers. I'm quite sure they often wish they knew something about her. Still, I believe that remembering them is even more painful. I do miss her. I really believe that Count Olaf was, in some way, involved with the fire."

"It could be anybody from the fire-starting side of the VFD," explained Quigley. "Well, I'm sure this Sunday won't be completely depressing. I'm quite certain that Sunny and Beatrice will have a very special present for the two of you. We could also visit Doc."

"I suppose you're right, Quig," replied Violet. "I'm real sure that Doc misses his mother a lot, as well. It really was nice for him to take us in. Think of how lonely he must feel, some of the time. Some people in this town really think that he's a crackpot scientist."

"Well, only the uptight folks," pointed out, Klaus. "You know, people who are much like Mr. Strickland and Count Biff. I'm certain that they hardly ever really have a kind word to say about anyone, if you know what I mean. Even though, besides us, he does not seem to have many other close friends. Well, there's also Sabrina Palmer - but she..."

"Speaking of Sabrina," added Violet, "I sometimes wish that she could erase our minds of all the bad things that have ever happened to us. It would just be wonderful, if we could ever remove the fire-starting side of the VFD from the world. Do you think..."

"I'm afraid that it's just next to impossible," replied Quigley, as tears filled his eyes. "I would like to try to remain optimistic, but I don't think we'll ever reach utopia. I simply don't think it's possible. I know that the schism had occurred back in 1965, and I..."

"Do you think the world would actually be better off," asked Isadora, "if more people knew about the VFD. I mean, with it being a very top-secret organization, it's maybe quite too dangerous to not have people know about it. I wish we could find out more about what had caused the schism. I'm wondering if the VFD is even a good idea."

"I simply don't like the part about removing children from their homes," replied Klaus. "I find that to not be very moral." As he took in a deep breath, he added, "Well, what do you guys want to do this Sunday? We could maybe spend a little bit of time with Doc."

"Well, Beatrice and Sunny said that they had presents for us," replied Violet. "It's just real strange to think that the girls are growing up. Even though Sunny was just a tiny baby, she has gone through for us. Remember when we were at 667 Dark Avenue?"

"I do remember how horrid that was," Klaus replied, shuddering. "Also, when we were at Lucky Smells Lumbermill, Sunny used her teeth to save us. I felt pretty bad for her, when she was kidnapped by Count Olaf's troupe. It couldn't've been very fun, for her to being stuck on Mount Fraught. It does sometimes seem like it was just yesterday.

"Well, that was also where I met you guys," Quigley reminded the crowd. "Of course, I'm not happy that you children went through so much grief - but I'm glad that I really was able to meet you all. I almost think it was destiny, that we all met each other."

"I cannot quite deny that," Violet replied, coyly. She reached out, and lovingly ran her finger through the dimple in Quigley's left cheek - as she added, "Y'know, Quig, I quite love those gorgeous slate blue eyes of yours. You really look a lot like Michael J Fox."

"Thank you," Quigley replied, beaming. "I sure wish I could be as talented as him. I do enjoy drawing maps, though. It looks like you really have some big goals. I mean, you would like to be a social worker - and you also would like to get a doctorate in physics, like Doc. I'm so glad that we decided to move to Hill Valley. Doc is such a cool man."

"Yeah, it's a real pleasure to know Dr. Emmett Brown," agreed Violet. "Of course, I've learned a lot of big words from him - and that, of course, is more Klaus' department. I really do look up to him. I know that he sometimes does wish that he had a family."

"Y'know, we could maybe find somebody to hook him up with," Isadora suggested, as her brown eyes were twinkling. "I guess we shouldn't meddle, though. Could you just imagine Doc with his own family, though? He sort of was like a father to us, y'know."

"It's nice playing mother to Sunny and Beatrice," explained Violet, "but I still wish that I had someone to call a mother. I really wish I had someone to hold me, and make me feel very safe and secure. The thing is, I do dislike how I always have to be the adult around here. The thing is, I sometimes just wish that I could be Sunny or Beatrice."

"I do understand what you mean, Violet," Quigley replied, very softly. "However, just remember that Sunny didn't always have it that easy. You were just talking about the times that she had to use her biting skills to save you guys. Just thinking about it..."

"Her teeth sure are still sharp," commented Klaus. "Of course, she's now a little more into cooking - but, with her sharp teeth, you really don't need to have a can opener. Violet and I were never very good cooks, and I suppose that talent went to Sunny."

Quigley just smiled at everyone, as he thought of Sunny really did prepare some good meals. He figured that Sunny would really be planning a very special meal for Mother's Day. As much as he missed his parents, he realized that he still had a loving family. He really did have a lot to be thankful for. He suddenly was looking forward to Sunday.


	3. Motherly Love

_May 11, 1986  
11:30 AM PDT_

Violet Baudelaire was taking a walk at Hill Valley Park - as she was with her boyfriend, Quigley Quagmire. The two had been dating for just over three years, although they had met quite over a year before that. However, the Baudelaires had been stranded on an island for a whole year. Violet remembered just how much she missed Quigley.

It was Mother's Day, and the two youngest Baudelaires had mentioned that they had a surprise for Violet - as well as Isadora, Quigley's triplet sister. Duncan, who was the other triplet, had stayed home with Sunny and Beatrice - who were six and four.

"I really wonder what Sunny is cooking for us," Violet pondered, as she gazed at her boyfriend. "I admit that I sometimes feel a little jealous of her, as cooking had never been my strong point. Then again, I guess I'm actually the inventer of our group."

"And a great inventer you are," replied Quigley, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "With you and Doc working together, I'm very sure that you'll be able to invent many great things. If anything, with you two working together, we may have flying cars in a few decades. You know, Violet, I sometimes wish that I had the ability to invent things."

"Well, you _do_ invent maps," Violet pointed out, laughing. "Do you remember how you got an A, when you did a map on Hill Valley?" As Quigley nodded, she added, "An excellent job, it was! The thing is, we all do happen to have our very special talents."

"I know how much young Beatrice likes bats," Quigley replied, laughing. "I bet some of the people in town would think we were crazy, if they found out we had pet bats. She and Sunny really do get along, and they both do seem to enjoy playing video games."

"I think playing video games can be beneficial," commented Violet, "when it's done in moderation. Granted, it's not exactly good to play them all the time - but it could still help you practice your hand-eye coordination skills and strategic thinking. It's not as terrible, as some people would have you think. I think we know how Klaus feels..."

"Well, yeah, he thinks video games are a waste of time," replied Quigley. "I can't say that I'm too surprised. He certainly is entitled to his opinions, and there certainly isn't anything wrong with liking books. I like books, too - but I'm mostly into sci-fi stories."

"Well, you know my brother," Violet replied, laughing. "Y'know, I always like doing the fill-in puzzles - but he really prefers the more traditional kind of crossword puzzles. Of course, you know how much he's always been into learning all kinds of information."

"It's funny how math is his worst subject," Quigley said, softly. "Yet, math has always been your best subject." He glanced at his watch, as he added, "It's really time for us to start heading back. I'm beginning to feel quite hungry, and I can hardly wait to see just what the little ones have up their sleeves. I bet the meal will be very delicious!"

"Maybe it'll be pasta puttanesca," teased Violet. As the couple laughed, she added, "I guess stuffed shells is more her specialty, anyway. We probably won't be having that for lunch. Anyway, now that I know what 'puttanesca' means, I can see just how..."

"... Olaf took offence, right?" Quigley finished, laughing. "You know, roast beef really is something that I could take or leave. I prefer a nice serloin steak. Anyway, I simply love Italian. I really like eating beef French dip sandwiches, though - and the au jus."

"Yeah, those are real nice," Violet agreed, as she put her arm around Quigley. "When Count Olaf had asked us to cook for him and his troupe, Klaus and I really didn't know what to do - and Sunny's cooking skills hadn't surfaced, yet. Justice Strauss was very helpful, though. Speaking of which, I really do think that we should give her a call."

"Young Bertrand really is getting to be a big boy," Quigley replied, indulgently. "As for Friday, it's hard to believe that she's almost eleven years old. I sure think Jerome and Kathy are happy together. Although, come to think of it, I wonder just how Esme..."

"She does seem to be a much nicer person," replied Violet. "I believe it was the fire at the Hotel Denouement that has caused her to rethink her ways. Come to think of it, I wonder how Carmelita Spats is doing. I heard that she suffered third-degree burns."

"She also seemed to be nicer," replied Quigley. "She was still a young girl. I mean, she is two years younger than Klaus. She will be fifteen this year. I really think the reason why she acted out, was because her parents had abandoned her. I just feel sorry for her, as that can be very painful. That is actually much worse than being orphaned."

"I guess I simply can't argue with that," Violet replied, softly. "I mean, I know that our parents have always loved us. It's sad that they're gone - but it would've been rather worse, if they just decided to abandon us. So, when you really think of it that way..."

"Well, I bet Sunny and Beatrice can hardly wait for us," replied Quigley. "I didn't know Kit Snicket too well, but she seemed like a very caring lady. I quite wonder what she'd think of her daughter. Well, you certainly are doing a good job of bringing her up."

oooooooooo

As soon as Violet and Quigley stepped into their apartment, the smell of chicken was coming from the kitchen. Violet smiled, as she thought of how Sunny really had good culinary skills. In fact, she even managed to create some of her own recipes. It sure was a huge talent for a young girl. She had managed to impress a lot of people.

Beatrice suddenly walked up. Around her waist, there was a wide, frilly pink tutu. On her head, there was a pink crown - which really was decorated with light pink ribbons and dark pink flowers. There were two pink hearts that were drawn on her cheeks.

There were two pink wings on her back, and pink ballet shoes on her feet. Around her neck, there a stethoscope - with some pink puffballs on it. She was holding a long pink wand, with a bright pink star at the end. The costume looked very familar to Violet.

"Doesn't she look very gorgeous?" asked Isadora, as she lifted up Beatrice. As Sunny stepped into the room, she added, "Lunch really does smells good. I bet you've really been working on this all morning." As Sunny nodded, she added, "This really looks like a nice day. It's too bad that Doc couldn't come over. He said that he was real busy."

"Well, we could maybe spend Father's Day with him," suggested Violet. As Sunny and Beatrice skipped off to the kitchen, she added, "Y'know, I remember that I just hated the costume - when it was on Carmelita. On Beatrice, though, it looks very lovely!"

"It certainly does," Duncan does, as he stepped into the room. "I also love the purple dress that Sunny is wearing. At any rate, the girls quite have some presents for both of you ladies." As Sunny and Beatrice stepped back in, he added, "Here they are."

"Here you go," Sunny commented, just as she handed the two packages to Violet and Isadora. "I don't remember my real mother, but you've always been just like a mother to me. Both of you, I mean. Beatrice and I have always looked up to you, and we are lucky to have a family. You've always did your best to care for us, and to protect us."

As Violet opened up her package, there was a beaded bracelet. It was made of purple beads, and her name was written out in yellow beads. There were two purple ribbons, as well as a handmade card. On the front, there was a nice picture of Violet drawn.

As Violet opened up the card, she read the message: "Thank you for protecting me. I am quite grateful. I don't remember my mother, but I always saw you as a mother. It is a pleasure to have you for an older sister. I love you so much. Your sister, Sunny."

"Aw, Sunny, thank you," Violet replied, as she had tears in her eyes. She hugged her sister, as she added, "That is such a beautiful card. I'll always treasure it, Sunny." As she turned to Isadora, she added, "I quite love your bracelet. I also like your beaded necklace. I think it would look so good on you, and I'll just put on one of my ribbons."

"Open my presents," commented Beatrice, as she handed the packages to Violet and Isadora. "I made this for you, when I was in daycare. I really hope you girls love it. I never knew my real mother, but I just feel very fortunate to have you care for me."

As Violet opened up her package, she saw that there was a big suncatcher. Her name of it, and there was a young girl holding a flower. Tears, once again, was in her eyes. She reached out, as she held Beatrice closely. Violet felt great love for the little girl.

"I love that suncatcher," Isadora gushed. "I can tell that you girls really went out to make the day special. Well, I don't know about you - but I sure am feeling hungry. I love chicken. Anyway, we simply are one big happy family. I mean, we might not be the typical family - but we are still a genuine family. I really love every one of you."

Violet smiled at Isadora, as she nodded in agreement. She really did her parents, but she still had a family. It was sometimes hard being the oldest, but it felt very good to have people looking up to her. She could hardly wait to have children with Quigley.

"Lunch is ready, everyone," called out Sunny. "I made some fried chicken, along with mashed potatoes, stuffing, and green beans. For dessert, I made a chocolate cake - and we can maybe have some ice cream. Happy Mother's Day, Violet and Isadora!"

As Violet sat at the table, she thought of how happy she was. While it was true that she didn't have a very easy life, she still had a lot to be thankful for. It sure felt nice to live with the Quagmire triplets, and to be raising the girl that Kit Snicket had given birth to. While it wasn't always easy to be a mother, it certainly was a real privilege.


End file.
